Temeritous Temptation
by lenokiie
Summary: Izumo wants Neuhaus to tutor her in the art of Taming, but he refuses to do so. What will she have to resort to?


**A/N: Hello and welcome to my story :) Igor Neuhaus' section on fanfiction compromised of only a few stories, much to my disappointment, as he is one of my favorite characters in this anime, so I decided to write one about him! I apologize in advance for any OOCs or grammatical errors; I am not well versed in the Japanese language and I don't watch enough anime to catch on to all the honorifics and suffixes****. I was thinking about leaving it out, but then I'm like, whatever, I'll give it my best shot :)**

* * *

_"Neuahus-sensei?" she called timidly._

_He paused in his step, his one eye moving down towards her, and responded in that deep voice of his, "Yes?"_

_"I was wondering if you could tutor me in becoming a Tamer?" She said frankly, bowing her head respectfully and rather unsure of if she had worded her request properly._

_His eye narrowed. "And why would you want this? I would have assumed that you're already adept at it."_

_She shuffled her feet at his small compliment, but couldn't help but wish he had answered with a simple yes or no. "During that one thing...in the bathrooms..." - She felt her cheeks redden - "My familiars deserted me."_

_"How so?" He inquired.  
_

_"Do you really need to know all of this..." She muttered._

_"Pardon?"_

_"N-nothing." Casting her eyes down the floor, she continued, "They ignored my orders and tried to attack me."_

_"And why did they do that?" Man, he asked a lot of questions._

_She gritted her teeth. "I got scared, okay?"_

_Neuhaus glared down at her. She realized her impudence. "Ah...Sorry, sensei..."_

_He glared some more, and without a further word, turned away to leave. At first, she was frozen to the spot by confusion, but then she scowled and hurried after him._

_"Sensei!" Neuhaus stopped and slowly turned towards her, the__ dark depths of his good eye revealing just a hint of annoyance. She caught herself, slightly intimidated, then regained her composure. "Please... your answer?"_

___He took his time answering. They stood for a long minute, simply staring at each other. She wondered if he needed a little more encouragement... "I'll do anything in return." She said quickly._

___His eyebrow raised in question._

___"I mean, it would be using your free time, so I just - I can repay you somehow!" She added, her head down in that reverent I-am-a-cute-Japanese-girl-way._

___Her teacher tilted his head to the side, looking thoughtful. "Anything?" He asked._

___"Anything!"_

* * *

And that is how Izumo Kamiki found herself sneaking into the classroom after school hours. The building was devoid of life (human life, at least), with the exception of two people, herself and Neuhaus. Now, why was she here at, incidentally, the same time and place where Neuhaus happened to be? The answer is simple; they were secretly meeting. In a way. Sorta.

_He sneered at her eager answer, which she noted with displeasure. After a moment, he said, "There is nothing I can do to help you. The rebellion of your demons was caused by your own incompetence. Your problem, it seems, is your lack of confidence. That is not something I would help you with." Izumo's face fell at his words; she had considered that possibility, knew it to be true, but he could had worded it much less harsh. She felt the sting of tears beginning behind her eyes. Her teacher noticed her tears, and his sneer deepened into something along disgust. "Sensitivity is also a weakness." He chided. Before she could add a retort, he turned and left. This time, she did not follow him.  
_

Izumo knew Neuhaus was in his classroom. She had overheard him mentioning that he had to work overtime, as some sort of exam was coming up. Izumo got the impression that he was arranging something important. She had contemplated whether or not she ought to go through with her plan in the case of whether she would be deferring him, but then she recalled their conversation, and she became determined again.

**_He thinks you're a stupid little girl.  
_**

She was desperate, vulnerable even. She was crushed by her performance with that demon, guilt-ridden by the fact that her poor reactions resulted in the injuring her best friend Paka, who had then decided to quit exorcist classes, and if that wasn't bad enough, her ass had to be saved by that annoying Shiemi. To top it all, she was reprimanded by Neuhaus.

**_No one's on your side, only me. Only I can help you get what you want._**

So you could say that at the moment, she wasn't acting herself. Would she ever trespass curfew? No. Would she ever spend half a day hiding in various places in a school for nightfall? No. Had she eaten enough today? No.

And yet, here she was.

_**Just follow me.**_

She moved quickly from where she had been hiding, quietly streaking across the moonlit hallways, ducking just low enough so she wouldn't be seen from the windows. She made her way towards Neuhaus' classroom. Upon approaching the door, she took note of the dim light that spilled from underneath the crack of the door; he was inside. She felt a smile creep up on her face. Pressing her ear against the wood of the door, she listened for any peculiar sounds and found none. Frowning slightly, she opened the door, avoiding as much noise as possible, and tip-toed in.

The sight that greeted her fell short of her expectations. The room was indeed poorly lit, only one bulb shining in the middle Of the room. A magic circle was chalked into the spacious floor, apparently finished but abandoned. She stepped further into the room, looking around in vain for her teacher. Then, the door abruptly slammed shut behind her, startling her. She jumped around, her eyes roaming wildly for the perpetrator. "Who's there?!" She shouted.

"Are you looking for me, perchance?" A familiar deep voice resonated behind her. She whirled around to find her teacher suddenly present.

"Sensei!" This was definitely not the dramatic entrance she had imagined.

"What are you doing here?"

She mentally slapped herself, attempting to regain her composure. She could still turn the situation to her convenience. She felt a chill run up her spill and collected herself. "I was looking for you." She replied. He peered down at her. She decided to elaborate. "Neuhaus-sensei...I'm afraid." She said, sounding perfectly innocent.

Neuhaus managed not to roll his eye. "Of what?"

Izumo lowered them her eyes away. "Oh, you'd think it's silly..."

"You've ventured this far already, stop beating around the bush."

She sidled up to him, looking up at him with her big, deep violet eyes. "I'm scared... of failing this class."

Now he really rolled his eye. "I'm sure you've experienced a false sense of dread before. If you fail, then you fail. That's all there it is to it. Perhaps you weren't meant to continue this field of study." He narrowed his eye in suspicion. "But you were willing to break school rules just because of that?"

She summoned her tears from before and allowed them to moisten her eyes. "I really meant it when I said I would do anything. I really want to learn how to control my demons." A high-pitched laughter echoed somewhere in her head.

"Well, aren't you just a stubborn little juvenile." He said sarcastically.

"Please don't be so cold." Izumo said softly, letting a single tear roll down her smooth cheeks. Neuhaus grimaced.

"I'm not going to deal with this at this time of night." He said. "But I stand by what I said earlier; only you can help yourself. What I can offer may be of little use to you. Now go back to your dormitory and sleep." He made to move for the door and would had reached it had Izumo not unexpectedly caught him around his waist. Taken back by the inappropriate gesture, he tried to wriggle out of her grasp, but she clung tight, pressing her body against his. He stiffened, at a loss by the turn of events. Was she trying to seduce him for good grades? "Kamiki-kun, kindly remove your hands." He said, barely containing the building bubble of anger.

"Neuhaus-sensei..." She whispered against the back of his neck; the man was only a couple inches taller than her. Her arms shifted, her hands moving ever so delicately south. "I like you." The tips of her fingers brushed lightly across his private area, and even through his coat, Neuhaus could feel the warmth burn through.

"Enough!" He shouted, snapping around, breaking her hold on him. Just as he did a 180, he found no one. She was gone from his sight. His good eye was moving back and forth for a tense few seconds, searching for her, when something tackled him from behind once more. He fell heavily onto the floor, and then another weight pressed down on him. He looked up to see a sliver of Izumo's face staring down at him, her eyes sparkling with lust. She was straddling him, overwhelming him with surprising strength. She smirked as thick vines shot up from the ground and wrapped around his wrists and ankles, holding him in eagle-spread.

"You almost hurt me, sensei." She cooed, leaning down to kiss him. He turned away; this was completely out of line.

"Stop this, this is inappropriate and shameful!" Neuhaus growled.

"Sensei," she giggled, "If you're that concerned for me, rest assured that you have my consent. If you go along with it, you'll enjoy it, too." She pouted prettily at his resisting form. He had such a handsome face that not even his constant scowl or eye patch could mar it; in fact, the they really only heightened his impressive appearance. She gripped his chin and forced her lips onto his. She firmly kept her mouth against his, allowing him time to calm his shit down.

When he finally cooled his endeavors to fight against the ropes, she smiled triumphantly against his lips. Her small hands cupped his face as she tried to deepen the kiss, her tongue sliding around his lips that were defiantly pressed into a hard line. Using one of her thumbs, she drew it hard against his jaw, causing him to gasp aloud and grant her tongue entrance. She reveled in the taste of his mouth, and therefore wasted no time in wanting more. She trailed a hand down to unbuckle his coat to get to his pants, a successful endeavor.

Meanwhile, Neuhaus's mind was muddled. His thoughts were jumbled. Yes, he had faced many demons and kept a serene head, but this was not something he had never even bothered to prepare for. All he could feel was her sweet tongue moving around his mouth, and it took every bit of self control he possessed not to comply - this was a student, for heaven's sake! - but his resistance was quickly waning. His emotions always did rather take over him. A memory of his deceased wife fleeted in his mind, but it was only just a fleet.

Izumo chuckled, feeling Neuhaus starting to react underneath her. Oh, how fun it was to persuade someone into doing something they'd regret later on, especially if you bore a personally grudge, or even just for the hell of it. She began to grind her hips against his, slowly slipping into a rhythm. Neuhaus let out a moan, caving into her desires. His tongue began to wrestle with hers, a wonderful ecstasy shocking through him. It was a pity that he was still bound, powerless to her antics. She welcomed this new change and moved even faster, taking delight in the heat of his increasing erection. His hips thrust up to match hers, and within a short span of time, she fervently moved on to the next step. She freed his _kutas_ of its cloth trap, reaching down to massage the length. He arched his lower back along to her touch. Why should he deny such pleasure? Oh, that's right, she was a student. His student. A teenage girl undergoing pressure and emotional stress, most likely vulnerable and easily taken advantage of. But wait, what? Sorry, can't hear you over the crazy sex I'm abouts to get.

She paused in the act in take off her blouse. Actually, she ripped it apart, rather uncharacteristically, to expose her white bra. Her chest was small but perky, her hard nipples protruding through the thin fabric. Her hands snaked up her body to cup her breasts and pushed up her bra, baring her chest. Her thin fingers circled around her nubs. She gazed through half-lidded eyes down at the man beneath her, her mouth slightly parted, cheeks flushed. She leaned down, teasing him with her buns hanging in his face. She brushed her nipples against his mouth, encouraging him. He couldn't help himself, as years of abstinence had regrettably hindered him, and he had futilely led himself to believe he was immune to such charms.

"Stop tempting me!" He said in a half-hearted attempt to stop this madness, his eye following the movement of her bust.

"Let me teach you something, sensei..." She murmured. "The best way to get rid of temptation, is to give into it."

And so he obliged. He took in a nipple, suckling it. Izumo gasped with pleasure, shoving her boobs into his face, enthusiastic for more. He let the bud slip out and moved on to the other one. He liked things symmetrical.

Izumo buried her hands in his dark hair, relishing the feeling that was coursing through her veins. It was a delicious feeling indeed. She felt a wetness accumulating in that special place of hers. She wanted that place filled. Literally.

She pulled back to continue thrusting against Neuhaus. He was disheartened by the sudden lack of bosoms, but settled back to admire the view. It was then that he instinctively looked into her eyes.

There it was. A slither of a shadow in her pupils. He recognized it immediately as a enmity. She was possessed. Needless to say, that made his erection limp.

He sat up, a fruitless effort, really, due to the fact that he was still bound to the ground. He should had known when those little fuckers came up from the ground. But no matter, his circle lay a mere five feet away from him. He shut his eyes, focusing his mind not on the girl on top of him, but on his own demon. "The son of Typhoeus and Echidna, answer my request and come out!" He shouted.

Izumo stopped, realizing what he was doing. She snarled and went for his throat, intending to rip out his throat, and a great wind knocked her off. She fell to the floor and made to get up. By then, Neuhaus' demon, the powerful lean dog embroidered in stitches, whom Izumo remembered from one of his earlier classes, barked at her, forcing her to back down. She yelled and swiped at the dog with a clawed hand, but it moved swiftly and bit her hand hard enough to break the skin. She screamed in pain. The part of her mind that was focused on the ropes bounding Neuhaus dissolved, and the ropes themselves followed suit. This she noticed just a second later.

"Fuck!" She cursed. "I almost had you!"

Neuhaus calmly got to his feet, adjusting his clothes and unwrapping the bandages that encircled his arms. "Filthy demon." He spat. "How dare you."

She - or should it be it, as even though it was Izumo's voice and mouth projecting, something else entirely was speaking - gave mirthless laugh. "As if you didn't enjoy it! Ooooh, the scandal of it! A teacher fucking his student! Hold on - nearly fucking, that is, but which one sounds more juicy?" She cackled, the sound echoing through the room. Neuhaus peeled away the last of the bandages and lifted his hand, palm facing outwards. The demon suddenly looked fearful.

"Y-you hurt me, and I'll kill your student!" She shrieked.

"'Dead man tells no tales.' Consider it killing two birds with one stone." said Neuhaus. He knew better than to idle around. Without further ado, he pulled out a long nail from one of his numerous pockets and dragged it along his forearm, drawing quite an amount of blood. He gripped his cut forearm with his other hand and shouted, "Come out!" Gnarled demon hands shot out from his arm towards Izumo. The girl's eyes widened and she leaped sideways to avoid the attacks; the demon dog barked after her, ramming itself into her side. She fell to her knees, at her wits end. She looked up pleadingly at Neuhaus.

"Sensei..." She whimpered, tears welling up at the corners of her eyes.

"The Lord is my savior, my ultimate weapon!" Neuhaus chanted, two fingers bent as if in prayer. These he swiped across the wound on his arm, sweeping up blood and flicking it at the possessed girl. "Demon! Perish where you stand!" He brought his fingers to point directly at her. Izumo howled as the mantra took effect; black shadows erupted from her open mouth, her eyes had creepily rolled into the back of her head, revealing the whites of her eyes, and an inhuman roar escaped from her. Neuhaus did not stop, keeping up an endless stream of psalms, up until when Izumo eventually slumped to floor, the last of the shadows having left her. The room subsequently went still. The sole lightbulb flickered. Neuhaus waved a hand, dismissing his demon. It dissipated into the darkness, leaving the two of them alone.

He surveyed the unconscious Izumo. "Foolish girl." He said, his expression softening at the sight of her. She was indecently exposed, her young, pale skin glowing just a bit by the light. He scolded himself for succumbing to such disturbing acts. If only there was a way to erase her mind, perhaps even silence her... He shook his head of ill thoughts and approached her. What had impelled her to such measures? What had tortured her to the point where her mind lay accessible to demon? Certainly, it was a dim witted lower class demon, but even that was enough to possess her. A surge of pity prodded him. He bent down and made her as decent as possible, buttoning the few buttons that remained intact. He looked at her face, her distinguished eyebrows lying smoothly above her closed eyes. Funnily enough, her visage looked very peaceful. More than a couple of stray hairs had unraveled from her hair ties. He hesitated, then gently brushed a strand away from her face. This bitch.

He gathered her in his arms and hoisted her up, bridal-style. He set off for the infirmary.


End file.
